


Christmas Is Going To The Dogs

by legoline, Lexigent



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Community: fannish_advent, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix based around issue #6 of Hawkeye. Thanks to  for the encouragement and also for the Smiths & Burrows song.</p>
<p>Stars, Bob Dylan, Matchbox Twenty and more - eleven songs plus some cover art in the download link!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is Going To The Dogs

[](http://morelindo.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2851/217724)  


**1\. Bob Dylan - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

_Through the years we all will be together and if the fates allow_  
But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now 

 

**2\. Smith & Burrows - When the Thames Froze**

_God damn, this snow_  
Will I ever get where I wanna go  
And so I skate, across the Thames  
And even though I hate the cold  
Constant reminder that I'm getting old 

 

**3\. Eels - Christmas is Going to the Dogs**

_Well christmas is going to the dogs_  
We'd rather have chew toys than yule logs  
And things aren't looking very good it's true  
So i'll just lay here and chew 

 

**4\. Thea Gilmore - December in New York**

_Yeah you're like a hit, you are tailored just to fit the changing season  
Baby, what is this? We are two star crossed bits of an equation_

_Is it that you're shining?_  
Is it your endgame talk?  
You're like a suntan in November  
Or December in New York 

 

**5\. Jim Cotton - Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out**

_I'm stranded in the jungle_  
Taking all the heat they was giving  
The night is dark but the sidewalk's bright  
And lined with the light of the living 

 

**6\. The National - Start a War**

_We expected something, something better than before_  
We expected something more  
Do you really think you can just put it in a box behind a painting, lock it up, and leave?  
Walk away now and you're gonna start a war. 

 

**7\. Metric - Love is a Place**

_There's spring in the air_  
They're sweeping the streets  
Wind is a breeze  
The sun becomes her, he agrees 

_What's holding up her face?_  
Nothing but blue skies  
Passageways to windows  
That don't close 

 

**8\. Matchbox Twenty - Could I Be You**

_You're laughing out loud_  
At just the thought of being alive, yeah  
And I was wondering  
Could I just be you tonight 

_This is the sound that I make_  
These are the words I chose  
Somehow the right thing to say  
Just won't come out 

 

**9\. Stars - Fairytale of New York**

_They got cars big as bars_  
They got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It´s no place for the old 

 

**10\. Bryan Adams - Merry Christmas**

_I hear sleigh bells in the distance_  
And songs sung by a choir  
It’s freezin’ but it’s pleasing  
To lets lay here for awhile  
Oh it’s snowin’ and it’s blowin’  
So let’s stay here by the fire 

 

**11\. BONUS TRACK: Hugh Laurie - Police Dog Blues**

_I think I'll travel, now I think I'll let her be  
Before she sicks that police dog on me_

 

[Spotify playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/morelindo/playlist/53P8ZjFFFXEFOKerx4mUpy)  
[Download from Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/x23eh2)


End file.
